


Между

by Lana_Weatherwax



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Спецквест [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Not copy to another site, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Weatherwax/pseuds/Lana_Weatherwax
Summary: Лита не говорит, о чем молчит.





	Между

Лита между небом и землей. Ирма говорит, что ее мама на небе, но Лита знает: мама не умела летать. Она просто умерла. Тех, кто умер, опускают в землю, глубоко-глубоко. Мама никогда не вернется. И только в самом дальнем уголке души таится надежда, что мама все-таки на небесах. И Лита, закрыв глаза, представляет, что это именно она, а не Ирма, перебирает ее волосы, заплетая косички на ночь. И Лита неосознанно тянется вверх, поднимается на цыпочки. Надолго замирает и прислушивается: может, мама шепнет ей что-нибудь ласковое? «Лита в облаках», — бормочет Ирма, в ее голосе слышится тревога. Лита не обращает внимания. Лита не говорит, о чем молчит.

Лита между небом и водой. Она видит языки пламени — почему его не погасят, воды ведь предостаточно?! Лита мертвой хваткой вцепилась в юбку Ирмы и не сводит глаз с крошечного свертка в белых одеялах — невыносимо медленно и безвозвратно он опускается глубоко-глубоко. А когда он становится неразличимой точкой, Лита переводит взгляд на личико младенца, которого нянька прижимает к груди, как величайшую драгоценность. Он не издает ни звука — как она мечтала, чтобы притих ее несносный братец! Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, разделяя страшную тайну на двоих. Несколько месяцев после этого Лита молчит.

Лита между собакой и волком*. Вороненок с поджившим крылом скачет по ее плечу, парочка низлов наперебой тычется мордами в ладонь, соперничая за ее внимание, пыхтящий от усердия ниффлер пытается отцепить серебряную пряжку с ее ботинка (не получится, у Литы «превосходно» по чарам). Ньют сосредоточенно зарисовывает в блокноте лечурок. Иногда он поднимает голову и искоса застенчиво поглядывает на нее. Ньют видел ее боггарта, но не лезет с расспросами. Она сама расскажет ему. Когда-нибудь. Пожалуй, впервые за тринадцать лет жизни Лите так хорошо и почти спокойно. И еще она благодарна Ньюту за то, что рядом с ним можно молчать.

Лита между прошлым, в котором она чужая в семье Лестрейнджей, и будущим, в котором ее будут называть миссис Скамандер. Тесей улыбается своей особенной — только для нее — улыбкой. Она тянется к нему, чтобы обнять за шею, поймать его взгляд, ставший ласковым и чуть растерянным. Она любит Ньюта, но любит — Тесея… как же трудно выразить словами все нюансы такой разной любви…

— Танец на цыпочках? — поддразнивает Тесей. — Признайся: ты больше ни для кого его не танцевала?

Лита улыбается. Ей никогда не стать равной ему с камнем черной тайны в груди, что неумолимо тянет глубоко-глубоко на дно океана… Лита вздыхает, как перед прыжком в воду. Тесей не дает ей нарушить молчание, запечатывая губы нежным — только для нее — поцелуем.

Лита между двух огней. Ее душа обуглилась в пламени вины, как цветок ее матери на фамильном древе Лестрейнджей. Тишина. Темнота. Пустота. «Я убила его!» Лита больше не молчит, и бесконечное эхо наконец выкрикнутых слов оглушает ее. Теперь пути назад нет. Теперь только в другое пламя — высокое, голубое, завораживающее. Но Лита знает: оно не сожжет ее дотла, даже не опалит.

— Мисс Лестрейндж. Большая честь для меня.

Геллерт улыбается, делает приглашающий жест. Ее ответный взгляд очень спокоен.

Лита знает: она спустилась в фамильный склеп, глубоко-глубоко, чтобы больше никогда не выйти наружу.

Лита чувствует: мама невесомо гладит ее по волосам.

Лита поднимает палочку…

*Entre chien et loup («между собакой и волком») — французское образное выражение: сумерки.


End file.
